<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small things by Thecasterofshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204594">Small things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecasterofshadows/pseuds/Thecasterofshadows'>Thecasterofshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CasterOfShadows Note Book [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, lennoxistonystarksbrother, weneedmorelennoxfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecasterofshadows/pseuds/Thecasterofshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn is about to enter her freshman year of high school and Will finds out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lennox/OC, Will Lennox/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CasterOfShadows Note Book [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865098</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ashlyn is 14 and Will is 17</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" He rolled his eyes. "You're entering high school as a freshman now, right? So you'll need something to do your work on. Hence, I'm getting you a computer."</p><p>"Really?" she asked excitedly, now that she was sure of what she'd heard from him.</p><p>"Really," Will smiled fondly, recalling their meeting two years before. "And I'm getting you new glasses," he almost scrunched up his nose, seeing the glasses perched on hers.</p><p>Big, round, stocky horn-rimmed glasses that magnified Ashlyn's blue eyes and were just plain too big for her small face. They really just had to go.</p><p>"Why would you do that? These are perfectly fine and functional, and I only really just need them for reading," Ash grabbed her book again and sat against his chair, comfortably sitting on the floor by his feet.</p><p>"Adventures in Wonderland," Will murmured, reading the title of her book. "You're reading that again?"</p><p>She hummed happily. "It's my favorite book."</p><p>"It's the only book I ever see you read." Will chuckles, taking the book from her hands and tossing it on her bed.</p><p>This was one of the many visits Will had taken to visit Ashlyn over the last two years. They had met when her 8th grade class was taking a tour or Stark Industries. She had drastically changed from the broken, deadly girl, instead of trying to fit in or at least associate with her fellow peers more, she had chosen to be a rather dorky, odd, and quirky individual. Of course, her fellows still didn't like her new personality and thought she was weird, but she was quite taken and liked who she had chosen to be. It was what she'd chosen and what she was going to stick with.</p><p>She and Will had an understanding since then, which had resulted in her personality change. And it affected him toyear age difference, the two of them were more alike than anyone else could ever relate to them. It was why they exchanged emails every weekend, why she'd promised to email him every Friday and he would send an answering email back right away or by Saturday at least. Even though she had no computer and internet and had gone to the library faithfully each time, she hadn't minded as long as she got to send him a message. And he never skimped out on replying.</p><p>"We can even video-chat now too," Will murmured, teasingly nudging her arm and breaking her out of her thoughts.</p><p>She smiled brightly at him.</p><p>"So are you going to teach me to drive Sherry?" she asked slyly </p><p>"We'll see," he eyed her cautiously, thinking of his precious baby.</p><p>She smirked,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>